1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
From the past, recording devices equipped with a conveyor belt for supporting a medium to be recorded and conveying it have been used. Among these, a recording device capable of cleaning the conveyor belt has been disclosed.
For example, disclosed in JP-A-2012-116619 (Patent Document 1) is a recording device equipped with a brush roller that adheres cleaning fluid to a conveyor belt, and a plurality of blades.